Trainee
by Livinlavidacsi
Summary: Greg and Sara investigate their first case together as two night shift members. Chemistry begins to spark.


'Greg, you ready to go?' Sara Sidle looked anxiously at her new CSI partner.

Greg looked back. 'Oh...yeah.'

Sara smiled, 'You nervous?'

'A little,' Greg admitted.

'Don't worry. You will do fine.' Sara said, reassuring him.

The two investigators arrived at the crime scene.

Sara walked over to the officer standing at the crime scene.

'First officer?' she said. 'Fill us in.'

He said, 'Neighbor called in, complaining about some noise. We came up here and found this: the body of a young woman. She took a bullet to the neck. No signs of forced entry. That's all I can tell you for right now.'

'Thank you officer,' Greg said.

'Alright Greg, let's get started.' Sara said. 'You search over on that side of the room.'

Sara pointed to a small china closet on the other side of the room.

'So, I'm guessing you'll look here?' Greg said sarcastically.

'Hey Sara!' Greg's voice pierced the silence causing Sara to jump.

'What is it Greg?' Sara mumbled.

'I think I just found the murder weapon.' Greg said proudly.

Sara rushed over to him.

'A 64 caliber. Nice job Greg.' Sara smiled, instructing him to bag the gun.

'I also found a wallet,' Greg said. 'It has an ID in it - name's Cindy Barker.'

'Yup, that's the victim,' Sara said looking at the picture.

She walked back over to her side of the room.

She searched the bed, and immediately motioned Greg to come over.

'A hair. Looks like it could be the vic's.' Sara said.

'We'll have to take it back to the lab.' Greg said. 'Wow, those are nine words I never thought I'd say.'

Sara swabbed some blood off the bed where the victim was laying.

They finished searching the crime scene and decided to head back to the lab.

Greg took a deep breath outside the morgue.

'You ready?' Sara asked.

'I guess.' Greg sighed,'Let's go in.'

The two stepped inside.

Doctor Robbins said, 'Ah. I was expecting to see the two of you. Ready for your first autopsy Greg?'

Greg took a deep breath, 'Yeah doc. I'm ready.'

Sara whispered, 'You can do it Greggo.'

'Cause of death: bullet to the neck. I estimate time of death between 11:00 and 11:30 AM this morning.'

Doc Robbins cut open the neck to find the lodged bullet.

Greg twitched a little, and looked at Sara.

She smiled reassuringly.

He smiled back just as Doctor Robbins found the bullet.

'Here's the bullet,' the doctor said. 'Looks like it belongs to a 64 caliber.'

'We found a 64 caliber at the crime scene,' Greg said.

Doc Robbins replied, 'Then it probably is the murder weapon.'

The doctor continued his autopsy and explained where the bullet entered and why it didn't exit.

When he showed them the point of entry, Greg rushed to the garbage can and vomited.

When he came back, the autopsy was complete.

'You okay?' Sara said.

'Yeah.' he replied.

'So,' Greg continued, 'you want to go have dinner sometime?'

Sara replied, 'Greg, haven't we been over this?'

Suddenly, a man came in screaming, 'Where is my girlfriend?'

'Uh-oh,' Sara said. 'I'll be right back.'

'Sir, what's the problem?' Sara asked.

'I'm looking for my girlfriend, Cindy Barker.' the man said.

Sara looked down. 'Uh sir, I don't know how to tell you this, but your girlfriend was murdered this morning.'

'The man looked heartbroken. 'What? How could this have happened! Oh, I'm Dan, by the way. Dan Murphy.'

'I'm very sorry for your loss Dan-but I'm going to have to take a DNA sample. It could clear you as a suspect.'

The man clutched his fists and grabbed her right shoulder, saying, 'WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND? WHY WOULD I DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?'

Sara swallowed and tried to force herself to say something.

Greg ran over and said, 'Hey! You get your hands off of her right now!'

The man took a deep breath, let go of Sara, and said, 'Here-take your stupid DNA sample. It won't do you any good anyway.'

Sara took out her tweezers and plucked a hair from the man's head.

Dan stormed off.

'Thanks Greg,' Sara said.

'You're welcome, and we can't mention this to ANYONE.' Greg replied.

Sara nodded and they both headed off to the DNA lab.

'The hairs match,' Greg said.

Sara looked at the trainee. 'Really? Then Dan Murphy is now our top suspect.'

Greg corrected Sara by saying, 'He was our only suspect.'

Just then, Grissom came in.

'Hello,' Grissom said to the both of them. 'How is the case coming along?'

'Well...'Greg said, until he was interupted by Sara.

'We have a DNA match,' Sara said. 'It seems so far that the vic's boyfriend is our top suspect.'

Gil looked impressed. 'Good work,' he stated. 'Keep it up.'

Grissom left and Greg looked up at Sara.

'Look,' he said, 'if you wanted to show off in front of Grissom you could have asked me to leave.'

Sara looked shocked. 'What are you talking about?'

'Nothing,' Greg said. 'Just forget it.'

'Hey Sara, I found some fingerprints on the gun.' Greg said.

'Really?' Sara said, shocked.

'Yeah. And guess who they match?' Greg said.

'Dan Murphy.' Sara said.

'Oh yeah.' Greg said smiling. 'Busted.'

Sara, Greg, and Captain Jim Brass arrived at Dan's house and knocked on the door.

'Hello? Mr. Murphy?' Jim said.

They walked inside.

'Damn. He's not here!' Sara said.

Greg looked out the door and saw a man running away from the house.

'HEY!' he yelled. 'Jim-I think that's Dan!'

Jim and Sara stepped outside.

'LVPD! FREEZE!' Jim yelled.

Dan didn't stop.

Greg went through to the back, trying to cut the man off.

'FREEZE!' Greg yelled. 'You're surrounded!'

Seeing that Greg was right, he stopped.

Greg saw him put his hand on his pocket and pull out a gun.

'Stand back kid! I'm warning you!' he yelled.

Greg took a step back.

'See ya...' Dan said, pulling the trigger.

Greg closed his eyes and prayed to God.

A gunshot rang out.

Greg opened one eye and saw Murphy on the floor, holding his shoulder in pain.

Jim came, confiscated Dan's gun and said, 'Dan Murphy, you're under arrest for the murder of Cindy Barker.'

Sara came from behind Greg and said, 'Oh my goodness, are you okay?'

'Yeah,' Greg said.

Back at the lab, Greg spotted Sara getting ready to go home.

'Hey...' he said.

'Oh, hi,' she replied.

There was a moment of silence.

Then Greg said, 'Sara, I'm sorry for what I said in the lab before. I was way out of line.'

'That's okay Greg.' she replied, smiling. 'Hey, great job on the case.'

'Thanks,' he said. 'But it was mostly your work.'

'Come here,' Sara said.

Greg stepped over and Sara gave him a hug.

When they stopped hugging, after one minute, Greg said, 'Whoa...what was that for?'

Sara shrugged. 'Just because,' she replied smiling sweetly.

Greg started to laugh quietly, when Jim stepped in.

Smiling, he said, 'Solid work, guys.'

Sara and Greg said together, 'Thanks Jim.'

END


End file.
